Life as I know it
by MidnightQuill420
Summary: Hermione goes to college and decides to be a bad girl. She starts dating and falls in love with Draco Malfoy.


Life as I know it (rewrite)

Hermione Jean Granger let her freak flag fly while she was in college. She wanted to get away from her wholesome image. She wanted to be known as something other than Harry Potter's best friend. She was a woman after all.

Hermione went to a college in France. She wanted to get away from England and all that it entailed. Ginny and Harry were happily married. Ron was off on an adventure. Hermione was hitting the books as usual. The only difference was she was also tapping a lot of booty. France was so different from England, even though they are so close. Hermione felt like a new person. She changed her looks. She dyed her hair darker, got a nose ring, and started wearing makeup. Some people didn't even recognize her when she spoke to them. Hermione liked this anonymity. Freedom at last.

Hermione looked so much different that she attracted some interesting bed fellows. Hermione had really let herself go in that department. Hermione started dating Blaise Zanbini; he was the only black man she ever had. Hermione smiled as she remembered one of the nights with him. He rocked her world, and then didn't call. Hermione moved on without a care in the world. She didn't want strings; she didn't want emotions ruining everything. She let it go and got on with it. Ron Weasley came to visit Hermione in France; he was one of her best friends. They had tried the whole sex thing, neither one was digging it. Hermione and Ron decided to go out drinking. They figured it was a nice way to meet people. Hermione had a little bit too much to drink. Ron was helping Hermione walk out of the club, when Blaise comes over and offers to assist Ron in getting Hermione home. Ron agrees and they set off.

Back at Hermione's place, she is sitting on the bed. Ron is on one side and Blaise is sitting on the other. Ron starts feeling Hermione's back. Blaise sees this and wants some as well, so he starts rubbing her knee. Hermione loves all the attention. She lets them continue. Soon Ron's hand is down Hermione's pants and Blaise is kissing her full on the mouth. Hermione murmurs and tries to stand up. Ron and Blaise pull her back down to the couch. Hermione tires again, but this time Ron accidently pulls her pants off. Hermione smiles and settles in for this wonderful threesome that is happening. Ron and Blaise don't touch each other but Hermione climaxes and everyone is happy. Ron goes back to London and Blaise sets off on a journey of unknown origin.

Hermione goes back to the regular routine of her life. Getting good grades, dating other boys, working. Hermione finishes college and looks where to start her new life. Home is where the heart is, so Hermione returns to London.

Hermione is walking along the road, when a car nearly crashes into a pole not even fifteen feet away. Draco Malfoy rushes out of the car. Hermione smiles, it has been a long time since she has seen him and damn he is looking good. Hermione takes a chance.

Hermione decides to break all the rules. She starts dating Draco Malfoy. Draco goes along with dating Hermione because it makes his family furious and he wants them to suffer for what they put him though. Hermione smiles as Draco rubs her knee. It was the same place where Blaise rubbed.

Draco and Hermione have been together for about five years. They know mostly everything about one another. They are planning their lives together. Who would've thought Hermione Jean Granger would end up with Draco Malfoy? The Sex God. Hermione is getting bored in their relationship, so she flirts with Blaise on the side. She knows Blaise is Draco's friend, but he had her first. Hermione and Blaise have been exchanging owls back and forth. Hermione feeling down and out, Draco asks what will cheer her up. Hermione responds quite brightly, I want to have a threesome. Draco is atoshinshed; this is the women he is planning on marrying. Draco continues to think on the issue and comes to a resolve. Draco and Hermione will participate in the threesome with Blaise but it has to occur before marriage because once the vows are spoken. Hermione's heart and soul belong to Draco.

Draco sets up the threesome as a surprise for her birthday. He is taking her to a fancy restaurant and then home. He doesn't tell Hermione anything about Blaise. Blaise is waiting at their apartment; he and Draco went over a plan. Hermione walks into her living room and sees Blaise on the couch. Instantly, her panties become soaked. Draco is proving to be a wonderful future husband. Hermione walks up to Blaise and asks him what he is doing in their apartment. Hermione doesn't want to give anything away about their affair, so she carefully chooses her words. Blaise comes to the rescue by stopping her rambling and kissing her. Hermione melts into Blaise's arms. Just as she is relaxing, Hermione feels Draco slide up behind her. He is rubbing himself on her, as is Blaise. Hermione is so Horney. She can't wait.

She pulls herself from the men. She uses her fingers and points to the bedroom. Hermione walks to the bedroom, waiting for Blaise and Draco to follow. Once they do, Hermione walks over to the stereo and turns on LMFAO. She starts dancing. She walks up to Draco, giving him a wonderful lap dance while Blaise sits in the corner waiting for his own turn. Hermione takes off her shirt, walks over to Blaise and shakes herself in his face. He grabs ahold of her nipple with his mouth; his tongue runs along her nipple. Making it rock hard.


End file.
